Gathering
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Ever wondered why the new and old characters of SSB4 came to be? Well now, there's an adventure! Four heroes, having to save the rest lost to a new person that defeated Master and Crazy Hand. Can they find new recruits and old characters from the other games to help them? Or will they lose to the new iron fist of Smash? *Adventure Mode for 3DS/Wii U Since there's no such mode*
1. Prologue

**Shinx: I'm new to this archive, so take the reviews easy on me. But, I have not seen the true plot behind SSB4, only cut scenes from previews. So, if there is one this is my version, and if someone else tried this I don't want to steal your idea. Enjoy.**

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Bros.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let go foul beast!" Pit yelled, aiming his bow at what looked like a dark figure, it's face grinning. "Aaaahhhh!" Peach and Zelda screamed, both trapped in a fist from the dark figure. Mario and Link charging at the giant beast. It slammed a hand, most of them falling. Red gave a growl and threw a Pokéball, Charizard coming out with a roar. The figure smacked Red away with Charizard, Ness and Lucas flying off with him.<p>

"What is that thing here?!" Ike hissed to Marth, Meta Knight giving a shrug before Marth answered, the three charging like before. The figure slapped them away without a care. "Bring it!" Popo and Nana screamed, but the figure only dropped the princesses on them and motioned his hands in the air. "Omnia bona vel mala, et revertere in viam tuam ante fuerunt!" The figure chanted, a dark pulse swirling around everyone and them soon reforming into trophies.

"Oh no..." Luigi whimpered out, Jigglypuff and Lucario watching in pure shock from the air, riding on Olimar's rocket. "_Lets turn back. Find new recruits. Master Hand and Crazy Hand lost to this one, we couldn't have expected a better result." _Lucario thought to the three present, Olimar trying to pilot his rocket away before the figure even could notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Well. Hope this suited as some type of prologue. By the way, what the figure said is another language, not some mumbo jumbo I created. Review! :3<strong>


	2. Pittoo and the Clueless Villager

**Shinx: I'm back with another chapter! A villain and a Hero are revealed in this chapter. All I'll spoil for now.**

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Bros.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A normal day. A normal life. Villager gave a yawn as he changed from his pajamas to his regular day clothing. A knock rebounded from the door, making Villager raise an eyebrow. Something out of the ordinary eh? He walked to the door, for it to be broken down and a hand to grab him. His eyes widened as Donkey Kong lifted Villager up into the air, the whole town in chaos.<p>

The Smashers were attacking everything in sight. Villager let out a whimper as his friends fled the town, not going back to help him at all. DK's eyes glowed, Villager knowing what would happen next. A final smash, sealing his fate to be a trophy. "Oh not today!" He heard a snarky voice comment as a hand snatched him up.

Villager opened his eyes to be in some clown cart thing that was flying. "Oh no! Not you!" Villager cried, Bowser Jr. giving a eye roll. "We're allies for not dummy. Pops and the rest of the crew are attacking other worlds and capturing heroes that are left. My koopa brothers and sister are trying to save them. But I lost contact with them all. I'm afraid they're on that weird things side now." Villager tilted his head as the thing flew off.

"Weird thing?" Bowser Jr. returned a shrug. "Luigi called me and warned me about this epidemic. Most the smash crew from the old game fought Tabuu right? Well that thing is reincarnated into something that seems invincible. Master and Crazy Hand together falled against the guy. If the cut characters and the new ones we find team up, we'll find a way to win." Bowser Jr. responded, Villager nodding dumbly. "Where are we going?" Villager questioned, glancing at his lost home.

"To the realm of Final Destination. Olimar and his Pikimin set up camp there."

* * *

><p>Fear. Confusion. Anger. Darkness. His crimson eyes shut tightly, his wings spreading freely. His counterparts emotions reached him, something that made his blood run cold was the way he now felt cold. Pit couldn't be dead. Or else he would be dead as well. Dark Pit's eyes snapped open, his wings taking flight. He glanced down, seeing Skyworld in ruins.<p>

"The goddess Palutena, losing to her own Angel." Dark Pit snarled as he landed, weapon in hand. Pit gave a cold stare at Dark Pit, the latter looking at the former with confusion. "Pittoo, nice to see you drop in." Palutena sharply responded, Dark Pit's eyes narrowing in rage. "Call me that again and I'll leave." Dark Pit took a stance, ripping the bow arch into two swords, Pit doing the same. Both rushed at each other, Dark Pit sounding a battle cry.

* * *

><p>"I wish you'd all talk to me, human language." Luigi mumbled, Olimar and Jigglypuff returning confused stares while Lucario huffed and rolled his eyes. "Luigi!" Luigi's eyes brightened a bit as Bowser Jr hopped out of the clown cart, Villager with him. "Look! A new member!" Luigi gave a laugh and shook Villager's hand. "Tell your name for all to know!" Villager gave a uneasy smile.<p>

"My name is Villager, kept that name since the beginning of my game. I'm not so sure if I'm fighter material either..." Villager trailed off, uncertain of himself. "_Don't let your emotions control your power, you're clearly a fighter at soul, not heart." _Lucario replied through aura wavelengths. "You can talk?!" Villager asked astonished. "Not through human language, through the power of aura." Luigi quickly said, Villager tilting his head in confusion.

"Aura?" Luigi sighed. Maybe this would take awhile to fill him in fully.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Heh. Review! :3<strong>


	3. Little and Light

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Bros.**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Agh!" A cry of pain erupted from a girl who wielded a sword. Lucina gave a glare at a smirking Captain Falcon. Lucina gave a slash of her weapon, Falcon easily dodging it and fighting back with fury. Chrom gave a small groan, weakness flowing through his veins from the fight with Falcon before.<p>

Falcon gave a grin as he smacked Lucina, the girl losing balance with a yelp. She shut her eyes, accepting her fate. "Stop!" A voice called, green blast waves smacking Falcon away. "Robin!" Lucina yelled in happiness, Robin floating down and flicking his hood off. Falcon glared and charged his power.

"Bring it you!" Robin glared, showing his Levin sword without a care. "I'll be by your side for this fight Robin!" Lucina said, stepping near him with her sword. "I think I can help... just get me an item that'll charge me up and I'll step in." Chrom said, Robin giving a nod as the two charged at Falcon, Lucina giving a battle cry soon after as the battle began.

* * *

><p>"Snap out of it Pit-stain!" Dark Pit snarled, dodging every attack as Palutena regained her strength. Pit gave an emotionless look and grabbed Dark Pit, smashing him into the ground without a care. "Quit it!" Dark Pit hissed, throwing a kick at Pit's face. The light angel stepped back holding its face in pain.<p>

The Electroshock Arm met the Uppercut Arm, both not wavering. Dark Pit swiped under his feet, Pit giving a growl as he jumped and tried to slam down the Uppercut Arm. Dark Pit swiftly moved to the side as it made a crack in the ground. "Angelic Missle!" Palutena launched herself at Pit, the angel hitting a wall with a yelp as he slumped down, black gunk going out of his mouth soon after.

The black gunk formed a dark monster, it giving a hiss before Dark Pit squished it with his Electroshock Arm. The black gunk soon deformed and evaporated into the air. "Pit?" His dark half questioned as he walked to the now trophy angel. He tapped the bottom, the angel turning back to the moving self.

"Pit? You okay?" Palutena questioned, worried for the angel. "Lady Palutena? Pittoo?" Pit questioned, his eyes widening at the burning temple. "Oh no! Skyworld!" He shouted, Dark Pit aiming a arrow at him with a glare. "You caused this." Dark Pit said plainly, wings stretching and craving for flight. "No..." Pit said with tears, unable to think of the chaos was from him.

"Believe it or not. Ask the goddess of light." Dark Pit snarled, using Pandora's power to fly into the air and fly off without a care.

* * *

><p>"You're not even tall!" Samus gave a laugh, Little Mac growling and glaring at her as he glowed a faint red. He felt a bar go up, him smirking as he punched her away. "Got ya! Don't mess with the champ!" Mac let out a chuckle, but glared as monsters came back with Samus. "Bring it! I can take you all on!" He felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned to see a faceless person. "Don't you mean we?" She questioned, taking a pose and hula hoops appeared around her, which she twirled and the monsters got stuck in them, Samus included.<p>

"Wii fitness trainer... why are you here?" Mac groaned and face palmed, wanting it to just be his time to shine for the moment. "Olimar called in a favor, at least, that's what his Pikmin told me." Mac punched a monster in the face, it screeching while being launched. "You speak Pikmin?" Mac asked surprised.

"I speak anything from my console." Trainer responded, Mac launching Samus again with a sigh. "I guess you do." Mac mumbled as he noticed a portal. "Let's get out of here before they come back." Trainer nodded and jumped into the portal, Mac following.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This takes place after Super Smash Brothers Brawl. No new characters or previously cut characters have been added to the slot just yet. So all the characters in Brawl are evil except the ones not in the fight to simply put it.<strong>


	4. Hunting Swordsmen

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers.**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff did a call as she walked with Lucario. The Pokémon world was in ruins. Trainers were running around in fear without Red and his Pokémon keeping peace, Red was causing chaos with Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle. "Gren! Gren!" A Pokémon from Kalos called, holding an unconscious Pichu. "Pika!" Pikachu roared out, thunder and lightning flashing around the place.<p>

"Don't worry! Dr. Mario is here!" Dr. Mario said, picking up the Pichu soon after. "Gren!" Greninja called, throwing a water shuriken to block Charizard's flames. "_Stay away!" _Lucario used his aura wavelength to speak. "A portal!" Dr. Mario called, the good Pokémon heading into the portal, Pikachu getting out an angry call soon after.

* * *

><p>A quack echoed through the air, a duck clinging for life as the dog took off running. Wolf was chasing the dog and duck as the dog barked in fear as Fox sped in front of them, growling which the dog and duck both yelped. "Mega buster!" A voice called out, Falco and Wolf being shot off. The dog and duck looked up to see Mega-Man aiming his blaster at Wolf, quickly the wolf was launched off.<p>

"Hey little guys, you okay?" Mega-Man questioned, the animals giving a nod. "What's your name?" The duck gave a quack, then the dog chased the duck. "Duck... Hunter?" Mega-Man asked confused. Duck Hunter gave a nod with their animal calls.

"Let's get out of here before this gets more crazy." Duck Hunter followed Mega-Man out of the portal soon after.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Mr. Game &amp; Watch! Stop!" Pac-Man shouted, dodging the attacks the other was causing. "Luma." A voice said, a plush like star smacking Mr. Game &amp; Watch off. "Roselina?" Pac-Man questioned, the girl giggling in response. "Nice to meet you again Pac-Man. The summer of my game release?" Pac-Man gave a nod. "Of course. I remember seeing your game with Mario. Super Mario Galaxy or something?" Roselina gave a giggle.<p>

"You got it right the first time. Let's leave before this gets worse."

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" Roy shouted, slicing at them with fierce anger. Marth seemed to dodge with Ike as they sliced at him again. A blast and a slice hit Marth, Roy's eyes widening in happiness. "Shulk!" Roy called, the boy with the Monado grinning at him. "Here to help ya Roy." Shulk responded, Roy giving a sigh of relief when Marth was trophy form.<p>

"Let's get Ike!" Both shouted and charged, Ike pulling his sword close to his chest.


	5. Unite and Fight!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers. **_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Mac and Pac-Man chirped, Rosalina and Trainer giving a sigh at them. "Don't worry, they'll be better soon enough." Dr. Mario said, Pichu and Duck Hunter sleeping soundly.<p>

"That's good I guess." Luigi mumbled as Mega-Man trained himself for the fight. "Incoming light angel!" Villager shouted, hiding behind Lucario. "Please don't remind me..." Pit said, eyes showing sorrow within them as he landed with Palutena.

"He's good now, the darkness is out of him from Dark Pit and I." Palutena explained, Pit sitting on the ground hugging his knees.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Robin called, glowing in smash ball aura. He triggered it soon after, Chrom joining in from the power boost given. Captain Falcon fell, him turning trophy form soon after. "We win!" Lucina chirped, Robin giving a sigh with Chrom.<p>

"Barley. Now let's get out of here-." Robin was cut off as Marth and Mike threw the trophy form of Shulk and Roy, Chrom easily reactivating them soon after. "Ready for round two?" Lucina questioned, sword pointed at the other swordsman.

"No, I need to help Chrom recover with Shulk." Robin panted out, flipping through his magic book. "I'll help make sure Shulk is okay." Roy said, pulling out his sword from the ground.

"Let's fight!"

* * *

><p>"Stupid Pit... Stupid everything!" Dark Pit yelled, kicking a bird out of the sky. "That thing causes destruction, but I'm not stupid like those tales Pit told. Other heroes and villains banning together? Lies!" He landed on a ledge of a cave in the sky, hearing something land behind him soon after.<p>

"I swear Pit-." He started to hiss out as he turned, to only see a pink blob with glowing black eyes. "Kirby. This is what Pit told be about." Dark Pit muttered, dodging Kirby's hammer. "Weakness, his weight." Dark Pit jumped, shooting a Dark arrow at Kirby.

Kirby just sucked it up, but weirdly he was shot off by something. "Hmm?" Dark Pit questioned, turning to see a cloaked figure with a weird arm out. Dark Pit grabbed his neck as he felt pressure on it, though the figure wasn't even close to him. His wings wouldn't even more from such a force as well. Everything turned black as three little people ran to him from behind the cloaked figure.


	6. The Fallen

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers.**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Lucina said, Marth and Ike both down and in trophy form. "We're now ready to go meet the Calvary!" Robin mumbled, Chrom and Shulk stretching their achy bones. A portal appeared as they all went inside it, not noticing the little tracker on Roy.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is everyone we got?" Luigi questioned, looking at the small army. "If those jerks didn't turn my siblings evil then it would be bigger." Bowser Jr mumbled angrily. "Also if they didn't have Robin's or my other gender on their side, it would mean a better fighting chance, same with Dark Pit and Alec not being here." Trainer pointed out, Robin's eyes twitching by remembering his counterpart.<p>

A sharp noise went throughout the air, sending a panic when Bowser and DK gave a growl as they got off of Kirby's warp star. "How'd they find us?!" Snake only showed his tracker controller with a smirk, Roy easily finding the tracker on his body and broke it. "Ike bugged me with a tracker!" Roy growled out at the evil smashers.

Soon enough a fight began, but soon enough the little army was losing badly. "Gah!" Villager panicked as he was launched off, Pit soon giving a chase in flight when blessed by Lady Palutena.

* * *

><p>"Is he awake yet?" A girls voice questioned, Dark Pit releasing a groan of pain. "He will if you don't shut you're mouth Mii Gunner!" A boy hissed, a smacking sound soon echoing the room. "Why don't you both be silent? Especially you Mii Swordfighter." A third voice hissed at them. Dark Pit's eyes opened easily see his wrists and ankles bound by rope, feeling his wings to drowsy to fly for now. "Ouch you little twirp!" He slammed his hands on the third one's head hard, seeing he had taken one of his feathers off his wings.<p>

"Don't touch the wings or else." He hissed, crimson eyes glaring at the whimpering children. "But, you can't hurt us when the ultimate one is on our side!" Gunner said, flashing off her blaster. "What's your names so I know who to kill?" Dark Pit hissed, the third one only glaring at him. "I'm Mii Brawler, she's Mii Gunner and he's Mii Swordfighter." Brawler hissed at Dark Pit, the dark Angel shooting a glare at him.

"You're a pretty Angel!" Gunner purred, stroking the feather that Brawler pulled out for her. "Now let me go you little brats!' Dark Pit snarled, the three children tearing up from poor treatment. "_I suggest you be a bit more easier on them_." The cloaked figure said while stepping out, Pit shooting a very harsh glare.

"You!" He hissed, ready to fly when given the chance. The figure removes his cloak, revealing himself to be Mewtwo himself. "I heard of you... Mario's story he told Pit... Pit told me about it since he wasn't in Melee." Dark Pit pointed out, Mewtwo giving a nod soon after. "Yes, I've been hiding since then, Smash has been showing a bit more violence but it has toned it down this year. I found these Mii's since then." Mewtwo said, Dark Pit tilting his head in confusion. "How do you speak human? You were mentally thinking to me a few seconds ago." Dark Pit questioned, stretching his now awake wings. "I'm using your mental wavelengths to speak to only you right now." Dark Pit soon returned a shrug form that soon after.

"Anyways, Swordfighter, free him." Swordfighter cut the rope off, Dark Pit soon giving a sigh of relief from it.

"Now let's talk of the fate of Smash."


	7. Blood of the Lost

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers.**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You okay Villager?" Pit asked, gliding on the air while holding Villager's hand tightly to keep him safe, landing on an sunny battlefield. "How could you fly? Palutena stopped granting you flight a few minutes ago, probably now evil." Villager asked, confused. "I can glide on air, Lady Palutena doesn't like me to do so, so she gave me the Power of Flight for a few extra seconds. I glide when I need too. Master Hand outlawed it though..." Pit mumbled, Villager nodding in understanding.<p>

"Gah!" Both cried in pain, black gunk getting them as Bowser and Captain Falcon laughed.

* * *

><p>"What?" Dark Pit asked confused. "Smash needs you to save them. Whether you help or not." Mewtwo said, walking off with the Mii's as DK and Bowser came. "If you're a coward then run!" Mewtwo hissed, Dark Pit flinching and flying away with a growl, shooting at different people of the army as he fled.<p>

"For freedom!" All three Mii's shouted, soon being taken down by Wario and Donkey Kong and given black gunk. "I'm sorry." Mewtwo whispered to himself as the gunk was finally let upon him, Captain Falcon and Bowser taking him down. A dark figure appeared and walked forward, counting up the Smash Brawlers.

"66 eh? We're missing one." He muttered, Pit soon taking a bow. "I'm sorry Master, my dark half has gotten away Tabuu." Pit whispered, Tabuu giving a frown. "Ugh! Find him! Now!"

* * *

><p>"Darn it! I'm not doing it! Never!" Dark Pit raged, a very horrible storm above him. The oceans below him raged badly, taking anything it could touch to the bottom ocean floor. <em>'But they need us. You're they're only hope.' <em>His good conscience pleaded with him, Dark Pit's crimson eyes glowing in pure rage.

"I wish that Pit didn't break the mirror! I rather be a slave to Pandora and the Underworld Army than deal with this good conscience!" Dark Pit hissed, aiming a dark arrow at the sky and shooting angrily. The sky seemed to not like the treatment as Dark Pit received a giant shock from a thunderbolt.

Dark Pit gave one last scream as he touched the water, soon everything turning black and sealing the fate for Smash.


	8. Breath of Life

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers**__**or Kitsune's real identity.**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Dark Pit groaned, turning over and wrapping the blanket around himself, trying to dry off his wings in his sleep. <em>'Wait! You fell into the sea!' <em>His good conscience screamed, Dark Pit's yes snapping open in pure shock. He jumped up to see his bag drying near a fireplace, a total cloaked and masked figure looking out at the stars.

Dark Pit swiftly grabbed his staff from the bag, going behind the figure ready to strike him with. "I suggest you don't do that to you're savior." The man under the mask said without giving Dark Pit question glance. "Fine, tell me who you are then." Dark Pit shot back enraged from everything.

"Just call me Kitsune." Kitsune said, Dark Pit snorting at the name. "Just like your weird kitsune mask eh?" Kitsune gave a dry chuckle at the joke. "Why we're you in the sea? You're emotions are mixed up, no?" Dark Pit soon shot a glare while crossing his arms.

"The whole universe is doomed and I'm unable to stop it because of my stupid emotions." Dark Pit responded, Kitsune soon giving a laugh. "A hero? Boy, you've been reincarnated from one! Well, almost at least. Bowser and Ganondorf are villains but they join in as heroes from time to time. Wario, Meta Knight **(1)** and King Dedede as well, even Wolf and Mewtwo, who wasn't even considered a hero until now. Especially Bowser Jr and his Koopa siblings are evil, but they joined in." Kitsune pointed out, Dark Pit soon sitting beside him and glancing at the moon with crimson eyes glowing from the moon.

"No one is pure good, no one is pure evil. Take the advice and go save them all. I'll even upgrade your attacks." **(2) **Kitsune responded, Dark Pit grinning while grabbing his stuff. "Where's the party at then?" Kitsune soon gave a laugh at the dark angel. "Smash Mansion." Dark Pit gave a evil smirk.

"Time to crash the party."

* * *

><p><strong>1 = Meta Knight was considered a villain a few times in Kirby the show.<strong>

**2 = Customization options in SSB4.**


	9. Collison Course!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Dark Pit landed softly on the roof, hearing nothing but pure silence in the moonlight. <em>'Wings are more speedy, that explains an upgrade he gave me.' <em>He thought to himself. He swiftly followed the shadows, glad for the rain pattering on the roof to cover up his walking. He slipped through the fireplace hole, glad for his wings to cover up the ash and smoke.

He swiftly landed on his feet and snuck out for an Uppercut Arm to get him in the face. He rubbed his cheek as Pit gave a cold glare at him, Dark Pit returning the glare and gaining his upgraded Electroshock Arm. Both sides collided, soon enough both were panting from each side. _'You both are easily matched. It's all up to skill.' _He reminded himself after slamming Pit down with a sneak attack, Pit spitting up the black gunk.

Stomping echoed the mansion, Dark Pit quickly dragging his counterpart outside and slapping him. "Wake up!" He hissed, Pit catching the arm and groaning. "Stop it.." He stood up and rubbed his cheek. "Help me save them all from crazy Tabuu." Dark Pit hissed, Pit soon nodding in understanding.

A growl came from behind them, the two quickly turned around to see Lucas and Villager armed and ready to fight. A few seconds later and the two were trophy form, free of goop. Pit activated them soon after and the two angels gave a grin. "Two down, a bunch more to go." Dark Pit said, Pit nodding soon after.

"Lets do this!"


	10. Let the Fight Begin!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"You okay to battle?" Dark Pit asked, Lucas giving a nod. "I'm very sure I can." Lucas spoke, Villager shaking and giving a sigh. "Take you're time Villager, join when you feel like it." Pit said, Villager breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks..." Villager mumbled as the four ran up the stairs. "Grr..." Luigi growled out with dark eyes, Mario and Peach shooting glares at the four.<p>

"Now! Ultra-Arrow!" Both angels shouted, dark and light arrows merging and hitting all three at once. Soon enough mostly everyone was now statues, all because of the attacks Dark Pit, Lucas and Pit used. "We did it, all the gunk is out of them all." Lucas said, kicking the Snake trophy. Dark Pit nursed his wing, which was bent the wrong was as Pit rubbed his swollen black eye.

"You think that you've won?! Well, time to meet the pest and get him out of the way!" Tabuu hissed with glee, a black sword launching Pit and Lucas, turning them into trophies as well. "Die!" Dark Pit hissed, shooting a load of arrows at Tabuu, only for them to be hitting him hard in the face. He screamed and hit the ground hard.

"I'll make sure you're trophy is melted by the time I'm done with you!" Tabuu hissed at Dark Pit, soon everything happening slowly right in front of Villager's eyes. Tabuu going to strike at Dark Pit, the dark angel trying to get up but his left arm and right leg were clearly broken, no one to save him.

_'No more hiding! Time to fight!' _Villager thought to himself, letting out a battle cry and slamming a net on Tabuu's head, the dark thing struggling to get it off. "Get away from him!" Dark Pit shouted, smashing a smash ball with his staff and aiming it with his right arm. "Go die!" Dark Pit hissed, triggering the attack and it hit Tabuu right in the face, Tabuu soon giving a scream as he dispersed altogether. A blinding light soon flashed in front of the two...


	11. Safe and Sound

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Super Smash Brothers.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Mario groaned, rubbing the back of his head, snatching his hat from off the ground. Others were being helped up by other Smash players old and new. Dr. Mario, his counterpart, was tending to injured Pit and his counterpart Dark Pit. "You okay?" Mario asked, concerned for what had happened to the two. Dark Pit's eyes dug deep into his soul, reflecting many emotions Mario couldn't understand.<p>

"He's okay Mario. I need to tell you what happened." Luigi said, Dark Pit now showing his wings to the doctor of Smash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few months later...<strong>_

**Dark Pit's POV**

A yawn slowly escaped my lips as I sat up, stretching my now fully healed wings. I grimaced at the cast still on my arm, it'll finally come off today though. Today's the day the board for who made it in the new tournament is going up. I glanced at the photo given to all the Smashers since the Tabuu incident.

My wings gave one flap to fix my wings, then I walked out the door with only my staff. "Pittoo~! Are you up yet? You're late for the announcements!" Pit called, catching up to me. "You're late too you know." Pit shot a glare as I laughed at him. We soon made it to the main floor to see Master Hand adjusting a board on the top of the building, soon to announce who made it.

"Darkie! You're late!" Lucina called to me, Villager giggling and following her. I swear she may actually like like me. Master Hand removed the sheet over the board, and I smiled as I saw all the names of my friends. Fear isn't such a thing I shouldn't let control me. Villager told me that fear is what made him think he was weak, though he wasn't at the end. We all can conquer our fears one way or another. I gave another grin as Lucina started to practice with me for the tournament. Maybe being someone like a hero isn't so bad at times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_


End file.
